Mass Effect Salvation
by DTP78
Summary: first off this will not have sonic in it. its just the back round for my OC. Other Mobius the rest of the story will take place in the Mass Effect world. I hope you guys like it this is my first shot on this site


When I and my wife left the Normandy, It was a sad day. Serving under Casey Lee Shepard was one of my greatest adventures ever; it s not every day you get to say that yeah I help save the Galaxy . Saren was one tough mother fucker but Shepard was able to hand him without even shooting him . Well at least until sovereign to over then that was a pain I hear. I wish I could have been up there but I was holding off the rest of the geth from getting into the Council Room. I did not think the Rosemary and I was going to make 10 minutes of fight of just endless fire the screeching of the geth was driving me mad. Then is stop I look up to see sovereign as blown to pieces but I also saw that a piece he right where Shepard was. My heart sank I thought that we just lost one of the greatest men that ever lived, but again he prove me wrong. You talk about a true hero he was it. Every human should be like him. He asks us if we could stay on but I turn him down, See that my planet was in war and they need my help. I told him that I would come back after my task force ended this war on my planet. Like the good man he was he ask if the Normandy could help. He was always one to put his friends ahead of the mission. I told him that he had to find a way to stop the Reaper, and helping me would not mean anything if he fail in that. I guess hindsight is 20/20. If he did come and help me maybe if anything he would not be dead?

Owen closes his date pad and puts it in his back pocket. He grabs his heavy battle rifle and his N7 helmet; walk out into a mad house of bleeding and dying solider. It was hard to ignore the cries of a young fox crying for his mother, or the prayers of a priest. He walks out of the med bay that overlook a land that was scared black and was full of ruins. He looks out over the land, and start back to his group. He was in the med bay getting his cybernetic eye and jaw refit from taking shot when his shield went down again. He made his way back to his group barrack. Rosemary was taking apart her sniper rifle, Vinson was looking over the plans for their next mission and the rest of DTP was just waiting on Owen to come back.

Yo boss man is back. Ash yelled at the rest of them and smiles at his friend.  
Thanks I hope none of them was too much trouble while I was gone. Na man most of us just got done with reading the plan. Owen, Rosemary can I talk to you out side. Ash walk outside and Rosemary followed along with Owen.  
What s up man? Owen ask him This mission is up Owen I mean I know this could me the end to the war with the last of the Robotnik clan but to drop us right in the middle of the base is mad. For the last month the kingdom has been trying to take this base and you can see what has happen to them. he point at the bodies that was cover by black bags.

That why they called us up Ash we are the best. Rose smile at him and swung her viper sniper rifle up laying it to rest on her shoulder. Yeah but this is different I mean most of the time we have some kind of plan to get out if thing go bad. This time there is none its a. he was stop when he saw Owen face. I know what it is Ash you don t need to remind me what it is. I know there is little chans that we are going to walk out of this. That why when we go back in there I m going to give everyone the chance to walk away. Ash was flood by this. Owen turns back and walks into the tent that the rest of the crew was readying up. Ok team gather up, look I know most of you are thinking there no why that we are walking away from This. Sir none Ashley was cut short by Owen putting his hand up.  
I can see it in your faces, that why I m giving you the chance to walk away. If you re not in the drop ships within 2 minutes I can understand trust me. With that Owen walk away from the group and started for the drop ship. He could most of the team grabbing there gear.  
Like we could let you have all the fun. One said Yeah I did not sign up to sit and hide; anyway it s a good day to die anyway. Vinson laugh as he caught up to Owen. Why do I let you talk me into this thing man? Finally Ash walks up to them. Shepard said something like that did he? Yeah something like that. Owen smile at his name. Man I wish he was he man I would feel a lot better about this. We will get out hun don t worry. Rosemary kisses Owen then gets into the Drop ship. Oh yeah ash I got something for you. Owen was just getting on the drop ship when He turns to ash. Yeah what? a shot rang out from Owen pistol. AHH what the FUCK MAN. The Grey and orange wolf falls to the ground holding his foot. Take care of that kid man we can talk about this when I get back. With that the drop ship rise into the dark and stormy filled sky.

Ahh medic! Ash looks up at the drop ship and smiles in pain Thank you Owen.

(Minute from drop)  
Ok guys one more time guys. Ashley is your group going to do. Owen looks over at her.  
Sir my group is in charge of taking out the tower that houses the re-lay to the SWAT BOTS. Good you cannot fail you got me, if you do we won t last long out there." Owen now looks over to the left to Vinson. "Ok Vinson what are you task with. To blow the hell out of the power plant, with that we can get the base and blow that lil fools head right off." Vinson group yelled. Owen just smile. Sir we have heavy flack coming in you might want to hold on to something. The pilot yelled over the coms. The drop ship shook with violent, so much so that one of Owen men knock himself out. I m glade that tails made those upgrades to the ship shields or we would be dead by now. Owen said aloud. OK Sir we are at the hole coming in hot OK GO GO GO. The pilot yelled as Owen and the rest of the crew bails out to the craft. he had to leave the knock out one on the ship. As owen look back he could see that the drop ship was on fire and was not going to make it back. he try to hale the ship, but it burst into flames before he could say anything.

"Dam it, well there goes are ride out of here if thing get bad." Blade said over the radio.

"Come one let s get moving. Ok Ashley you have 2 minutes to shut down the relay, Same for you Vinson remember there no going back if we dont do this the war will just keep going we have to do this for our people and for our future. Ok on my mark 3, 2, 1 GO. Give them covering fire."

Both Vinson and Ashley dives into the hole, and make a run for both of their mission. Owen and his group lay down fire trying to cover them and at the same time moving into the base. Once in Owen gave the sign to spread out.

(1minute into the fight)

"Ok sir we are at the gates of the rely. we might ..."

"Ashley come in, Ashley come in that an order!" Owen was yelling at the top of his lugs.

"(Heavy breathing) Ah I m ok took a sniper round in the helmet. I m ok but my helmet is trash. Like i was saying 30 seconds until was ... change that my men took care of it we are making are way back to you sir."

"Ok ... be safe." Owen notice that the gun fire did lessen he look over the wall to see the only people firing was the legion and some independent mech. "Vinson sig rep."

"Almost done boss mon, OK GUYS WE GOT 15 TO GET OUT."

Owen looks to the west to in time to see the power plant go up and flames.

"Vinson come in... God dam it COME IN."

"(Coughing) YA YA (Coughing) we are good boss mon coming back to let s kill this mauth fucker.

(In the base)

"Sir we need to get out of here." I dark hooded figure was looking out the window watching Owen and his crew making their way to his boss.

"And where will that be my young friend, there nowhere to run." "Sir if you are not going to run then maybe you should at least try to kill this fool and his ban." The smile was the only thing that you could see thought the blackout hood. "Unleash the Geth sir"

"Yes that might be good enough to turn this." Snively walks over and type in his code. God Help Them. "Good luck with this Owen Force." (7muintes into the fight) "KEEP PUSHING WE ARE ALMOST THERE." Owen yelled over the radio as the fire lessens and Lessen Owen was starting to feel maybe that his group will get out of here after all. Just maybe we can live though this.

"Honey did someone get the doors." Rose came over the radio.

"No i did not give the order to storm the place yet." He looks over the wall to see the all the doors on the base opening up. soon a very familiar looking lights pop on by the hundreds. "YOU GOT TO BE FUCKING WITH ME. FALL BACK." "What we are almost there Boss mon." "Trust me we need move back." Rosemary said.  
"WHY!" Ashley yelled back.  
"They are call geth i did not think they would come here. They make any SWAT BOT look like Nothing.

Just when Owen finishes talking over the radio, plasma bolts swarm over him and his group. Owen and the rest of his group made their way back trying to find cover as they go and taking shots when they can.

"Dam man it s like nothing is even taking down there shields." Blade yelled over the coms. "Behind you guys. Holy shit this one is bigger than the rest. AHHH.

"BROTHER" Owen watches as the Geth Prime blow his brother and his sister in a wall knocking them out cold Owen started to run over unloading everything he could into the Prime. Soon the rest of the group saw what was going on and open fire to help out Owen, soon the prime did fall. Owen took his brother and Vinson pick up Sapphire and they made a run for the building.

(SR2 Normandy)

Sir I m picking up a SOS from the surface." EID voice came over Shepard room.

"This is Owen Force of DTP, we are engaging with Geth. Taking loses we will hold as long as we can." "Joker take us in as close as you can to them, Tali, Garrus meet me in the shuttle we have a friend to save." (Back on the ground)  
"Just hold on guys!" Owen yelled.  
"Sir we have ten more pressing." A wolf yelled back at Owen. "Not for long." a thumping noise came from the Viper sniper rifle of Rosemary as she put round after Round down rang. "Ah dam it I m out." she pulls out her battle rifle and start putting down more fire.

(In the base)

(HAHAHAHAHA run Owen run.

"Sir now i think it s time for us to leave." The dark hooded figure started for the door.

"Your right it s not like he going to get himself out of this one. but just in case set the bomb for 10 minutes just to make sure."

"As you wish sir." The dark figure types on his oim-Tool keelah se'lai Owen Force

(the building )

Owen was now down to his machines pistol at this point and most of his men was either dead or to hurt to fight. It was only Vinson, Ashley, himself, and Rosemary left firing. "DAMM IT." Owen looks up to see a ship leaving for space. He sat ageist the wall and look around he sent his men to their death for nothing. i should just give up" he thought to himself. "NO I WILL LIVE IF ANYTHING TO KILL Snively." he yelled. He jumps over the wall and unleash fire onto the nearest Geth. Soon his shields fail but that did not matter to him he just kept fire. Soon two round him into the helmet. One of the rounds tore into this jaw eye. "AH FUCK" he went to his knees but got back up and fire more. He took one more to the leg. This time he went down but he keep firing. Soon his wife and what was left to his team was around him firing. Owen was on the brink of passing out but he kept firing until his last clip was gone.

"DAM IT" I m out ready your knife guys." Rosemary said but just then a high power shot came over her head and every shot guns round also came along.

Owen looks around and saw a Quarian, then he saw a Turians, and soon he saw as very familiar Human. "  
"Shepard" with that Owen passes out. 


End file.
